castle_cats_pocappfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Slytherinisforver/Cat Images
Hi everyone! I recently (AKA: 6 months ago) mentioned on Velipseu's Blog that I was trying to help make the cat images transparent, but not all of them can be done because of certain cat images. Images for Cat Pages I already knew that some of the images had different backgrounds, and that some of them just weren't there, but I thought I'd try and provide a table of all the cat's images that I think need replacing or adding. The heroes are in hero book order in their respective columns... hopefully mean, some of this was done from memory, so... Alternatively there is a list of missing images on this page: . If you could add any of these (jpg/png) that would be a great help! :) with strike through mean they are currently not uploaded, but another is uploading them when they have time ^^ Reveal/hide images *These are (mostly) Charity Cats/New cats **Based on Navi's and Nessie's changes and the fact that Chroma's and Santa Paws' outlines changed. (the Devolpaws may have changed the picture that was in the Hero Book to the "Rank 4 everywhere except Hero Book" picture). Also based on the fact that some cat art has changed. Hero Book Images The Hero Book Images are included in the Cat info template. If you don't know what a "Hero Book Image" is then check out the image in the infobox (the table like thing on the right hand side) on Conan's page. To add a "Hero Book Image", please DO NOT add it to the cat page or the template! Go and press the ADD NEW IMAGE button. Upload as a png (so no-one has to go along and change the template) with the name Name Hero Book.png. Since there are seriously way too many missing images to list here, please again check for some of the missing images. the Hero Book Images that are missing are mostly event ones: All non-event Commons, all non-event Rares [except for Minty, don't have FB :P, and all non-event Mythics for the evil, elusive Redmane!!!! *hiss* have Rank 5 Hero Book Images.] NB: The "Hero Book Images" should be of the Rank 5 of the hero, if you don't have this you can add it as the rank you have now so it is there until someone adds the Rank 4 Image (as a placeholder). Cats with unknown Attack Skills The following is a list of cats with unknown Attack Skills 'special attacks' here, but 'Attack Skills' is the official name. It is sorted into Box, Facebook & Calendar, Alchemy and Event sections and then in Hero Book order for easier reference (hopefully). Some event cats have been listed as their events if many are missing (if this makes it harder... sorry!). Reveal/hide names (NB: This isn't a list of all the special attack gifs that are missing/need a good quality version as ALL of them fall under this category. For that please check either (only for the ones that are missing) or the Special Attacks page.) For those who don't know... A crash course in image uploading: (on the computer) (NB: for better instructions check community central) Step 1: Log in Step 2: Click on the appropriate link above, and then click on the bold image name at the top of the page/exit the editor. Step 3: If this image is not existing already, then just click upload it and then the choose file button. If you're on the hero page, click the red link and then do the this. Step 4:If it is... then click on file history, click 'upload new version' and follow the instructions. Step 5:If the file types don't match... Go to the hero page. Click on edit (at the top of the page) and then 'source', scroll until you come to the image name (Cat_(Locked/Rank #)) and then change jpg/png to the appropriate file type. Save and go back to step 3. (All the missing images should be on the page mentioned before ( ), I'm just too lazy to go through it). Sorry if you're on mobile (the table looks so weird...) Thanks! ~SiF 10:44, May 22, 2018 (UTC)